Naruto joue a Cupidon
by Citrouille-chan
Summary: Naruto vole des flèches a Jiraya, et en tentant de toucher sasuke afin de le vaincre , touche sakura ino kakashi et hinata.Ce que que Naruto ne savait pas, c'est que les flechettes étaint imbibé d'une substance maléfique... Ma première fic
1. Des flechettes petites, mais puissantes

Auteur : Citrouille-chan

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Titre : Naruto joue à Cupidon

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les flèches de l'amour…

(Hohoho ! Vous pensez a quoi avec ce titre ? …)

« Que mijote encore l'ermite pervers » se demanda Naruto, tout en fixant Jiraya.

Il devait avoir un entraînement mais L'ermite l'avait repoussé car il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

« Franchement, qu'y a-t-il de plus important que mon entraînement à ses yeux ? Les filles, le saké…»

Finalement son entraînement n'était pas la chose la plus importante… Naruto commençait à s'énerver lorsque soudain, Jiraya se leva pour aller boire un coup en laissant une marmite avec de la fumée rose qui s'en échappait. Naruto alla voir et c'est alors qu'il vit juste à coté de petites fléchettes. Celles-ci étaient à peine visibles.

« Ouai ! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec ces fléchettes et cet énergumène de Sasuke ! Bwahaha… » (Rire machiavélique). S'exclama alors Naruto.

Il prit vite les fléchettes mais les fit toutes tomber dans la marmite. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas. Jiraya revenait ! Il enfonça sa main dans le liquide rose et en sorti les fléchettes puis s'enfuit dans les arbres comme un voleur (mais s'en est un !). Naruto se cacha dans les buissons et chercha Sasuke. Celui-ci passait souvent là, à cette heure-ci pour faire… (Mystère qui sera peut-être éclaircit à la fin de cette histoire héhé rire machiavélique).

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore Naruto ! » Demanda une voix derrière lui.

« Wahhhhhhhh !! » Hurla Naruto en voyant la tête (toujours flegmatique et indifférente) de Shikamaru.

« Tu m'as fait peur, et ce que je fais ne te regarde pas ! » Cracha Naruto.

« Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas de savoir que tu es en train de chercher Sasuke pour lui lancer ces fléchettes à peine visible que tu tiens dans ta main. Mais sais-tu te servir d'un arc ? » (Franchement il est trop fort ce Shikamaru ).

« Comment sais-tu que je cherche Sasuke ? »

« Intuition, c'est tout. » En fait, à chaque fois que Naruto se cache, c'est pour tendre un piège à Sasuke. Alors… (Décevant !)

« Il est là ! » S'exclama Naruto en voyant Sasuke avancer vers eux.

« Toi, je ne vais pas te rater… » Et en même temps, il prit l'arc,les flèches et avec une maladresse incroyable l'envoya à coté de la cible… Mais une personne était au coté de Sasuke et fut touchée.

« Shikamaru, tu vois qui j'ai touché ? » Demanda Naruto en prenant son air habituel (d'idiot !).

« Tu as touché Neji ! Espèce d'andouille ! Tu ne sais même pas viser. »S'exclama Sikamaru.

« C'est pas grave, je vais recommencer ! Un…deux…trois ! » Et Naruto décrocha une nouvelle flèche. Celle-ci n'atteignit pas la bonne cible, mais, Kakashi !

« T'es vraiment trop nul ! » S'exclama alors Shikamaru.

« Cette fois ci, je ne vais pas le rater… » Et Naruto envoya toutes ses flèches. Chacune partait dans un sens. Elles touchèrent Hinata, Sakura, Ino et Temari.

« Oh non ! J'ai raté ma cible et en plus, je n'ai plus de flèches ! » Naruto fut triste de son (pitoyable) échec lorsque Shikamaru l'interpella…

« Hé, regarde Naruto ! Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, regarde leurs comportements ! C'était quoi ces flèches ? »

En effet, Ino était collée à Sakura, (se qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes). Hinata, elle, tenait le bras de Kakashi sensei, qui était d'ailleurs tout rouge et la regardait avec un regard romantique. Romantique ? Quand à Neji, il souriait à Sasuke (je n'ai jamais vu Neji sourire amoureusement, représentez vous la scène pour voir !). Sasuke lui rendit son sourire.

Naruto ne répondait pas, et Shikamaru dû reposer la question. « NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla le fainéant à l'oreille de l'abruti (Pas mal la phrase non ? XD).

« Oui, oui ! Je ne suis pas sourd ! » Grommela Naruto en essayant de se déboucher les oreilles. « J'ai juste vol… heu, emprunté des flèches à Jiraya ! ».

Shikamaru le regarda de travers. « Et elles étaient empoisonnées, ou elles ont été mélangées à une substance…

Ah oui ! Je les ai fait tomber dans une marmite ! D'ailleurs, le liquide était rose ainsi que la fumée. Elle représentait même un cœur à un moment donné. Et ça sentait le parfum à l'eau de ro…

Mais tu es malade ! S'exclama Shikamaru. Ce sont les flèches de Cupidon ! Une formule secrète et très dangereuse !

Haha ! Que tu es drôle Shikamaru ! Arrête ta plaisanterie là. Sinon, cela voudrait dire que tu parles de la fameuse formule secrète scellée…

Je ne plaisante pas la… »

Naruto devint vert.

« Alors je les ai fait tous tomber amoureux ? Gloups ! Mais ce n'est pas très grave ! Cela ne va les tués ! Regarde comme Sasuke est heureux hein ? Tu vois ? Il est entrain d'embrasser Nej… »

Shikamaru, interloqué, regarda à son tour et vit Sasuke roulé une pelle à Neji.

* * *

Ben voilà ! C'était mon premier chapitre de ma première fic ! (C'est français ce que je viens de dire ?) Bon bref, vous l'avez remarqué, j'aime beaucoup (j'adore) les yaoi (pas trop les Yuri mais bon…) et donc cette fic est une idée idiote qui m'est sortie de l'esprit, comme sa… Merci à inunobaka de m'avoir expliqué comment on envoyait une fic etc… Je t'adore ! Envoyé moi des reviews SVP !!!! 

C'est ma première fic quand même !


	2. Comment une bêtise évolue en catastrophe

Auteur : Citrouille-chan

Titre : Naruto joue à Cupidon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Résumé : Naruto a volé des fléchettes d'amour à Jiraya pour les envoyer sur Sasuke. Maladroit comme il est, il en envoie tout autour de sa cible, ou se promenai des ninjas de Konoha. Après avoir tiré sur tout le monde sauf Sasuke, Naruto se rend compte de l'effet que produit ces fléchettes. Sakura est collé à Ino, Kakashi tient le bras de Hinata et Sasuke roule une pelle à… Neji ?!?

Réponses reviews :

inunobaka : Merci ma belle pour tes conseils! Je t'adore mais tes conseils sont sévères ! Sniff ! Lol !

Merci de m'avoir fait connaître le yaoi, sans toi, je n'aurai jamais pensée a écrire cette

Fic !

Tecil : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui je commence fort et puis j'aime beaucoup le yaoi !

tookuni : Merci beaucoup pour ton review, sa fait chaud au cœur ! J'ai été émue ! Sniff ! Mais

Je n'aime pas trop le yuri, quoi que ce couple m'a fait bien rire ! Tu vas voir pour ce

Chapitre, se sera encore mieux !

Daffy ze hinti : Tu as déjà pensée à faire une fic dessus ? Ah ! Mais moi, j'ai un esprit tordu ! Et je

Le dois à Inunobaka… En tout cas, merci, merci beaucoup

Merci à tous ! Cela m'a encouragé à faire le chapitre suivant ! (En fait, Inu c'est ramené avec son lance pierre et…) XD ! Bon, j'espère recevoir d'autre reviews !

_**NARUTO JOUE A CUPIDON**_

**Chapitre 2 : Comment une bêtise évolue en catastrophe**

Sous les yeux choqués de Naruto et Shikamaru, une scène que vous n'avez sûrement jamais eu l'idée d'imaginé se déroula. Sasuke roulait une pelle à Neji. Et oui !

« Mais ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font ?!? » S'exclama Naruto.

« Ne me regarde pas comme sa ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est toi qui leur as envoyé ces fléchettes ! Répondit Shikamaru. Evitons de les perdre de vue. On va chercher un antidote et se soir, ils auront recouvrer leurs esprits. »

Naruto se retourna pour ne perdre aucun des trois couples de vue, mais trop tard. Le couple Sasu/Neji était déjà parti, tandis que le couple Saku/Ino marchait main dans la main vers un banc.

Seul Kakashi et Hinata restait sur place trop timide, le couple se regardait dans les yeux, puis détournait le regard, puis se regardait à nouveau dans les yeux, puis détournait le regard…

(Hinata est trop niaise alors elle ne veut pas faire le premier pas… Haruno-sama, t'es contente ? J'ai dis qu'Hinata était niaise ).

Naruto suivit notre couple de filles jusqu'au banc. Shikamaru le suivit, sans perdre de vue Hinata et Kakashi. Ils s'installèrent sur une branche et penchèrent la tête pour regarder attentivement le couple.

La scène se produisit à nouveaux avec cette fois si Ino et Sakura. Shikamaru, choqué, glissa de l'arbre et du se rattraper à une branche pour ne pas tomber. Quand à Naruto, il devint tout vert et, par manque d'attention, il tomba sur Shikamaru.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » S'exclama Shikamaru avant de tomber par terre avec Naruto sur lui, dans une position bien embarrassante. Ino et Sakura se retournèrent et virent Naruto embrasser Shikamaru. Shikamaru repoussa Naruto qui était devenue rouge comme une tomate.

(Il va nous faire toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel)

« Non, ce n'es pas possible ! Déjà mon premier baisé était avec Sasuke, mais le deuxième est avec Shikamaru ! Pauvre de moi, pauvre de moi… » « Gémit Naruto en mettant ces main sur la tête.

« Hé ! Arrête de gémir dans ton coin ! » S'exclama Shikamaru en s'essuyant la bouche.

Ino et Sakura les regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

« Haha ! Tu es puni pour avoir osé embrasser déjà le beau Sasuke et c'est pour cela que toute ta vie, tu n'embrasseras aucune fille ! » S'exclama Ino.

Sakura se tourna vers son âme sœur les larmes aux yeux et demanda, en sanglotant, à Ino : « Le beau Sasuke ? Alors je ne suis pour toi qu'un jouet que tu manipule à tes désirs… » Ino prit la main de celle-ci. L'embrassa, (sa s'appelle le baisemain) et répondit d'un sourire :

« Il n'y a que toi que j'aime et Sasuke n'est plus rien a présent. » Sakura essuya ses larmes et afficha un large sourire en s'exclamant :

« De toute façon, même si j'étais ton jouet, j'en serai heureuse car il n'y a que toi que j'aime ! » Elles se prirent à nouveaux la main (Imaginez la tête de Naruto) et s'en allèrent en riant.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Naruto s'exclama :

« J'ai trouvé ! » Interloqué, Shikamaru demanda à Naruto ce qu'il avait trouvé et avec fierté, le nabot (Je ne veux pas être méchante avec toi Inunobaka !) expliqua son plan à Shikamaru.

« Tu te sens bien ? » Questionna Shikamaru après que Naruto lui est expliqué son plan.

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda Naruto avec son air abruti.

« Au juste parce que c'est la première fois que tu as un plan qui pourrait fonctionner… » Répondit Shikamaru.

« Rahhhhhhhh ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! » S'exclama Naruto.

Après quelques minutes, les deux compères se mirent à chercher les couples. Le plan de Naruto allait débuter. Ils cherchèrent partout et décidèrent d'aller chez Sasuke. Après s'être renseigner sur leur présence dans l'appartement, Shikamaru et Naruto se regardèrent. Ils acquiescèrent et se séparèrent. Chacun partie dans une direction opposé.

La porte de l'appartement de l'appartement venait de s'ouvrir. Sasuke, dans la cuisine ne l'entendit pas. Trop occupé à confectionné un magnifique repas. Le Ninja portait un tablier rose avec de la dentelle autour et un cœur au milieu (sa ma fait rire rien qu'en pensant à cette scène XD).

Neji, assit dans le salon se leva et alla à l'entrée. La porte d'entrée était ouverte, mais personne n'y était. Soudain il sentit une ombre derrière lui. Paralysé, il ne pouvait plus bougé. Mais au moment de crier « Au secours », de long bras l'encerclèrent. Neji était piègé.

« Ne bouge pas, reste tranquille ! » Chuchota une voix familière derrière le prisonnier.

Sasuke, de son coté, trop absorbé sur le repas qu'il préparait, ne sentit pas la présence derrière lui. Des mains maintenir fermement un mouchoir imbibé d'un poison sur la bouche de l'amoureux pour qu'il s'endorme.

« Voilà ! » S'exclama une voix qu'il reconnu avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Naruto et Shikamaru se rejoignirent une heure après s'être séparé pour rechercher les couples. Ils se sourirent.

Alors, pas mal non plus ce chapitre non ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'aime bien les reviews, alors n'oubliez pas de m'en mettre ! Que se soit pour me dire que cette histoire est super ou même que mon histoire à quelques défauts (n'abusez pas quand même), ce n'est pas grave ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez comme ça, mon chapitre suivant sera encore mieux !!!!!!!

(Et plus long je pense… c'est même sur !)


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Citrouille-chan

Titre : Naruto joue à Cupidon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Résumé : Naruto a volé des fléchettes d'amour à Jiraya pour les envoyer sur Sasuke. Maladroit comme il est, il en envoie tout autour de sa cible, ou se promenai des ninjas de Konoha. Après avoir tiré sur tout le monde sauf Sasuke, Naruto se rend compte de l'effet que produit ces fléchettes. Sakura est collé à Ino, Kakashi tient le bras de Hinata et Sasuke roule une pelle à… Neji ?!?

Réponses reviews :

phibriza hellmaster : Si tu veux savoir pourquoi Jiraya à confectionné des fléchettes d'amour, vu son côté pervers, c'est bien sur pour faire tomber plusieurs fille amoureuses de lui. Peut-être voulait t-il tirer sur Tsunade avec… Mystère ! Comme tu dis Merci beaucoup et en avant pour le chapitre suivant ! Lets go !

inunobaka : Oui oui… Je sais que Haruno-sama ne lira jamais ma fic vu qu'il y a du yaoi de dans TT Je te promet de me dépêcher pour le chapitre suivant Pour ce qui 'est de garder un rythme, je te signale que je fais trois fic en même temps TT Merci pour tes encouragements ma belle !

Aubepine : Je suis heureuse que ma fic te fasse rire et pour ta question sur Sasuke qui n'a pas été touché par les flèches, contrairement à Neji, il faut que tu sache que je li, moi les BD Cupidon. Dans les histoires de Cupidon, qu'une seule personne est quelquefois touchée et lorsque cette personne se retourne et lorsqu'elle croise le premier regard venu, les deux personnes tombent naturellement amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Bien sur, j'aurai pu faire touché Sasuke, mais cela voudrai dire que Naruto est capable de le touché ou même de le blesser. Ce qui n'est pas le cas

Elder-Sensei : Non, ce n'est pas un Naru/Hina, je n'aime pas trop ce couple, ou plutôt, pour faire plaisir à Haruno, je ne fais pas de tel couple Merci beaucoup, mais ne sois pas trop impatiente, car l'imagination me manque ces dernier temps ! Et trois fics pour une débutante… TT

Fullmetal Kunoichi : Et oui Un Neji/Sasuke m'es venu comme sa à l'esprit, mais j'avais pourtant l'intention de faire un Sasu/Saku ! (Mais vu que j'adore le yaoi vive gravitation)Pour le tablier rose, sache que sa m'est venue à l'idée en voyant dans une anime (je ne dirai pas laquelle) un homme baraqué et qui fait très peur avec un jolie tablier rose avec de gros cœur dessus ! Je me suis dit que si je rajoutais de la dentelle… Merci pour ces encouragements ! Voici le chapitre trois

**Titre : NARUTO JOUE A CUPIDON**

**Chapitre 3 : Comment réparer une catastrophe**

Naruto voulu parler, mais Shikamaru l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Il tourna son regard vers les ruelles de Konoha et remarqua Sakura et Ino, marchant tout en se souriant, main dans la main.

Sasuke et Neji était enfermé dans une pièce obscure. Neji, bâillonné, ne pouvait parler (ni bouger d'ailleurs). Il se débattait tant bien que mal, mais sans le moindre résultat. Il s'arrêta et admira Sasuke, allongé à ses côtés, dormant paisiblement…

« Je suis trop contente de cette journée passé avec toi ! » S'exclama Sakura, en courrant vers un banc.

« Sakura… » Hasarda Ino.

« Oui ? » Répondit Sakura affichant un large sourire.

« Je voudrai te parler de quelque chose de très important… » Ajouta Ino. Sakura prit un ton ferme avant de répondre :

« Je t'écoute. » Pendant ce temps la, les deux compères observait le couple, posté sur une branche. Enfin, Naruto dédaigna partir à la recherche du couple Hinata/Kakashi. L'abruti chercha partout mais en vain. Pendant ce temps la, Shikamaru tentait de séparer Sakura et Ino pendant quelques instant….

« Ino ! S'exclama Shikamaru. Dépêche toi de venir ! L'Hokage nous appelle ! » Ino se retourna et se pinça la lèvre.

« Je peux pas allez la voir après, il faut que je parle d'un truc important à… Sakura… » Fit-elle.

« Tu oses désobéir aux ordres de l'hokage ? » S'exclama Shikamaru (bon comédien).

« Bon, j'arrive » Répondit doucement Ino. Elle se tourna vers Sakura et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« A tout à l'heure » Et elle l'embrassa sur le front. Sakura devint rouge comme une tomate et bégaya un au revoir.

« Kakashi… Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… » Fit Hinata. Kakashi se retourna et plongea son œil dans ceux d'Hinata.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda t-il. Hinata serra ses mains. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper quelques mots :

« Je t'aime… » Kakashi devint rouge. Il venait de marcher et s'était arrêté instinctivement devant la grande maison d'Hinata. Elle ouvrit la porte. Kakashi ne bougea pas. Avec un grand courage, la jeune fille prit la main de Kakashi et l'entraîna dans la maison. La porte se referma derrière eux…

Shikamaru et Ino avançait vers la demeure où siégeait l'Hokage Tsunade. Ino, en retrait, serrait ses doigts. Elle se pinçait les lèvres et plissait son front. Quelques fois, Shikamaru se retournait, la regardait puis chuchotait quelques paroles imperceptible (imaginez ce que vous voulez).

« Ino ?... » Questionna Shikamaru. La jeune fille stoppa net et releva la tête en laissant échapper un « oui ». La tête du jeune homme resta impassible et il la regarda dans les yeux.

Naruto vit le soleil descendre sur les montagnes. Il plissa les yeux et grimaça. Il abandonna sa recherche et parti voir les deux otages. Sasuke dormait toujours. Naruto le prit dans ses bras. Neji se débattit (du genre laisse moi mon sasu-chou, il est à moi). Naruto le regarda avec pitié et chuchota :

« Pardonne moi… Tout est de ma faute… » Il prit Sasuke et l'installa sur son dos avant de repartir dehors. Neji resta seul dans la pièce sombre (moi j'aurai trop peur ! Citrouille-chan : trouillarde numéro 1 --).

Hinata, assise sur les genoux (moi sa me fait trop mal de m'asseoir comme sa ++), était concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle servait le thé dans deux belles tasses. On ne sait pas si c'est la vapeur d'eau chaude qui la faisait rougir ou le simple fait que Kakashi était chez elle (les deux sûrement).

« Voilà… » Fit simplement Hinata en tendant la tasse à kakashi. Il l'a prit aussitôt et la remercia, ce qui la fit rougir. Il bu une gorgée et déclara qu'il n'avait jamais bu un thé aussi excellent (nul sa technique de drague ° 0 °).

Shikamaru fixait maintenant les yeux bleus d'Ino (je me réfère à ton poster Inu). Ino le regarda à son tour.

Naruto, arriva enfin avec Sasuke sur le dos, à l'endroit ou se tenait Shikamaru et Ino.

Sakura, longeant un chemin, ramassait des fleurs pour faire un beau bouquet pour Ino. Elle le s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Ino et Shikamaru l'un en face de l'autre.

« Il ne devait pas aller chez l'hokage ? » Souffla t'elle. Elle s'approcha pour entendre la conversation.

Sasuke ouvrit un œil. Il vit Naruto le tenant et essaya de bouger. Hélas pour lui, le poison qu'il avait respiré lui avait paralysé les membres. Il regarda ou portait le regard de Naruto (si vous avez compris cette phrase, vous êtes trop fort). Sasuke vit alors Ino et Shikamaru. Il se souvint qu'Ino était tombé amoureux de lui depuis leur enfance (qu'en ils étaient tout petit).

Shikamaru baissa la tête pour reprendre du courage et se lança :

« Tu aimes Sasuke ? » Demanda t-il. Au même moments que ces paroles furent prononcé, les yeux de Sasuke et s'écarquillèrent.

« Je… je… » Tenta Ino. Mais déjà, Shikamaru enchaîna :

« Et moi, tu m'aimes ? » Cette fois ci, se furent les yeux d'Ino qui s'écarquillèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucune parole ne sortie.

Sakura mit les fleurs, qu'elle tenait, sur son cœur. Tout son corps tremblait. Sasuke restait figé sur place (de toute façon il ne peut pas bouger). « Alors elle ne m'aime pas ? » Se demanda t-il. Un doute profond s'installa en lui.

Shikamaru s'approcha de Ino qui tremblait elle aussi.

« Je… je… » Fit-elle. Mais Shikamaru arrivait déjà à sa hauteur. Il sourit (Ohohoh ? 0o) et souffla dans son oreille :

« Moi je t'aime… » Sasuke détourna son regard.

Sakura mit ses mains sur ses yeux, mais les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter… Elle s'enfuit en courant, le bouquet de fleur s'écrasa sur le sol et les fleurs s'éparpillèrent…

Et voici le chapitre trois

OhohOh ! Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer… Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus Je voudrai juste vous dire que Sasuke n'ai pas amoureux d'Ino, mais sa le choc qu'elle n'arrive pas à dire qu'elle l'aime, alors qu'il y a encore quelques temps, elle le disait ouvertement. Et puis, savoir que quelqu'un nous aimes nous fait toujours du bien…

N'oubliez pas les reviews

Thank you !


End file.
